Explanations
by Laura Schiller
Summary: How do Tania's parents react after learning the whole truth? Spoiler alert.


Explanations

Explanations

By Laura Schiller

Series: The Faerie Path

Copyright: Frewin Jones and HarperCollins Publishing

"So let me get this straight," said Clive Palmer, pushing up his glasses and looking nervously around at the splendor of the King Oberon's audience chamber. "Anita – sorry, Tania – you're a Faerie Princess and all those times you've disappeared, you were off saving the world?"

Tania and Edric both nodded.

"Good grief," said Clive. "It was much easier when I thought it was a rebellious phase."

A nervous little laugh went around the room, followed by an awkward silence.

"I'm so sorry, Tania," said Mary from next to her husband. "All those times we were angry with you...and you didn't deserve it..."

"No, Mum, no, it's okay," Tania said hurriedly. "I mean, how could you have known right? You'd have thought I was going crazy or something."

"Too darn right I would," grumbled Clive. "And I'm still not sure. What's all this rubbish about you leading battles and, and fighting a sorcerer? Don't you realize, girl, you could have been _killed_!"

Mary squeezed her husband's hand to calm him down; he threw a glare in Tania's direction. A few weeks earlier she would have flown into a rage; now she smiled.

"Relax, Dad. I'm okay. And you know, it's you who raised me to always do what I thought was right. I couldn't let everyone else fight for me while I stayed back. I would've been ashamed for the rest of my life. Besides, I was the only one who _could _beat the Sorcerer King. Just like it says in that old book."

Clive snorted. He understood, but was not about to admit it.

"Well, uh, Edric," he began gruffly, "I guess we should apologize to you as well, for keeping you and Ani – _Tania _apart for those few weeks."

"It was your right as parents," said Edric. "I understand what you must have thought and I hold no grudge."

"Good." Edric and Clive exchanged awkward smiles.

Silence fell; a certain tension began to build as once again, nobody knew what to say. What do you say to a beloved daughter who is not your daughter after all?

Suddenly Tania stood up, walked over to her parents' couch, and threw herself into their arms.

"I love you both so much," she said impulsively. "I'm sorry – I'll visit all the time – please understand, this is my home!"

"What – what do you mean?" Mary asked confusedly.

Tania burst into tears and could not answer.

"She means," Edric said reluctantly, "That from now on, Tania's home will be...here. At the Palace. Not because she doesn't care about your world, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas. She does, very much. But – you see – "

"I see," said Mary, gently and sadly stroking Tania's hair. Her voice trembled a little, but she did not cry as she said: "Well, as long as this decision makes you happy, darling, we won't object. Will we, Clive?"

Clive looked as if he did object, but seeing his daughter's tear-reddened face softened him so he said, trying to joke as he usually did in emotionally charged situations: "Well, it could be worse, I guess. You could be going to America."

"You really don't mind?" Tania asked anxiously, cuddled up between her parents and looking very young.

"Not if you're absolutely sure. Are you? Is this really what you want?" He waved his hand to include Edric, the Palace and the entire Faerie Realm, then gave Tania a stern look. "I have a hunch that this won't be easy to change your mind about."

"I'm sure," said Tania, calmly and firmly, exchanging an affectionate look with Edric. "You know how I am when I make up my mind, Dad. It doesn't change that easily."

"Don't I know!"

"Take care of her for us, Edric, please," said Mary. "Make sure she dresses warmly in the winter and eats enough vegetables."

"Mum!"

"Can't help it, Tania. I'm still your mother after all."

Clive glanced at his watch, which had stopped, and fidgeted. "Mary? I think we need to get going," he said awkwardly. "The repairpoeple for the house should be arriving any minute..."

"Oh, right. Well, goodbye, Edric. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." Mary smiled at Edric; Clive frowned and added, "Be careful with my daughter!"

"Of course I will, sir."

Tania took her parents' hands and sidestepped with them back into the Mortal World.


End file.
